Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a gasifier system for reducing the particle size of non-gas byproducts of the gasification process.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Biomass gasification is an effective process for converting a waste stream into a valuable commodity. Direct commodities such as synthesis gas (syngas) and biochar are produced during this process, but other indirect commodities can be produced as well. For example, the syngas can be used to generate electricity. The heat produced during gasification may operate a steam turbine, etc. However, not all biomass fuels are easily gasified due to the chemical makeup of the fuel. Biomass fuel sources such as wheat straw have a high silica content. Numerous papers have been published stating that it is impractical, if not impossible, to gasify wheat straw in any long term or ongoing operation because the silica rapidly forms into large chunks as it gasifies during the gasification process. These chunks are known as clinkers, or more properly, slag and are particularly problematic in gasification because they will clog up exit piping and prevent escape of gases and char from the system. The gasification of other fuels such as so-called “Russian thistle” (Kali tragus, which is common to areas such as eastern Washington) results in the formation of salts that similarly chunk-up and clog the system. The result in either or similar cases is poor quality syngas production due to overpressure, interrupted flow, elevated temperatures, and a host of related problems.